


All That We See or Seem

by dragonfllly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfllly/pseuds/dragonfllly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is finding it hard to deal with his new found Titan shifting abilities and his new place within Levi's special operations squad but on top of that his subconscious is not cooperating. Eren groans a lot (and in more ways than one). He wonders whether his body and mind take amusement in self-sabotage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Shingeki no Kyojin fandom. Canon-compliant but Levi is not thirty something (let me believe what I want -also not important to the fic). I don't know how this will go but I wanted to start somewhere, please be kind. My sideblog tumblr for fanfic related stuff will be under the same username aka [dragonfllly](http://dragonfllly.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to find me (or you know, send me hate cos y'know... are you even really an ereri shipper until you've received anon hate? jkjk).

He found himself sitting in the Captain’s room. Behind the desk nonetheless, instead of on the other side. He couldn’t remember what he was doing there or, more importantly, why. He searched for a clue as he cursed his absentmindedness. Did he come to bring tea? The desk was bare. Did he have a message to deliver? His mind blanked. It was one thing to do a job poorly but it was another to be so incompetent as to be unable to do it at all.

The door was ajar and Levi walked in leisurely, quirking an eyebrow at his presence.

“Eren?”

“Uh, Captain Levi... Sorry, I will get going now”, it was late already, judging from the receding light casting long shadows across the floor. He made to stand up but was stopped in his tracks as Levi’s hands pressed him down firmly in his seat. His hand made its way up gracing across his jawline. 

“What are you doing here and where are you going, Eren?” 

“Sorry. I really can’t remember what I’m doing here.” Honesty was the best policy right… or something like that? It was very quiet. He wondered whether his heart was audible. His heart was going a million miles per hour on its own accord. When had the captain started using his name rolling it off his tongue like that? What happened to Jaeger… brat?

Levi paid him no mind before letting his hand stroke the nape of Eren’s neck before landing on his cheek for a much more perceptible moment.

“You came to please me didn’t you?”

Did he? He reached a hand up to Levi’s still on his cheek which was quickly heating up. He wished his Captain would break the intense gaze for a moment so he could gather his thoughts. Eren gulped as Levi took a hold of his hand and gave a tug. Levi settled into his impressive chair and spread his legs slightly.

Instinctively, Eren knew what to do. Levi breathed a sigh as he watched Eren kneel in front of him. He settled between his superior’s thighs like it was his natural place in this world. Eren had wanted this and he was not about to question what, why or when. When life was lived day to day, one did not ask questions. 

He pushed himself forward breathing in the musky scent, tentatively opening his captain’s pants and pulled them down to give himself more space. Eren let his hands ghost the insides of Levi’s thighs. He turned his head, giving a tentative lick whilst Levi’s impressive dick pressed into his cheek. He was not teasing. Did not know enough to do that, it was more nerves that had him touching everywhere except where Levi needed it. This was his first time touching anyone else like this. His face heated as he listened to Levi’s breathing grow louder in anticipation. That had him growing braver as well as harder in his own pants

He looked up at his Captain as he finally reached out to take his sizeable shaft into his hand and lick a stripe from the base up. Levi’s breath hitched and Eren could feel the muscles in his thighs tense. He brought his head down again, with renewed enthusiasm at this reaction. He licked and lapped swirling his tongue against the head. Levi’s cock was soon coated in the glistening sheen of his saliva and Eren was enjoying this far more than he would have guessed. Perhaps he had to thank Levi’s stringent cleanliness for this not unpleasant first experience. He felt powerful as he held Levi’s pleasure in his hands.

He had done this enough times on his own to have figured out a few things about what felt good and he hoped that he was making Levi feel good too. He ran his hand up and down with a twisting motion aided by the saliva flowing freely from his mouth. Levi tilted his head back, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the armrest. Eren licked at the leaking tip before running his thumb over it. He drew back his hand with some fascination at the string of precum. As he did, he absentmindedly breathed hotly over Levi’s leaking dick and driving him crazy.

Judging from the hands above him that had found their way to his hair in a gentle but firm grip guiding him back down he wasn’t doing too badly. Eren would have been embarrassed at the loud slurping noises he made as he finally enveloped Levi’s cock in the hot heat of his mouth if it were not for how he was writhing above him. He sucked sloppily no longer caring about the mess he was making. Blowjobs were a lot messier than he had thought too. Eren lay his tongue and flicked his tongue against him bobbed on Levi’s dick whilst ignoring the ache in his jaws and knees. 

“Oh fuck, so good Eren”. He was saying his name again, and it was perfect. “Such a good boy Eren.”

Levi’s hands felt so good in his hair. Eren fucking mewled around Levi’s cock, his eyes smarting a little as his rigid cock jostled at the back of his throat. He hoped his gag reflex would hold. Levi panted. He was so far gone. Then Levi tensed and came in Eren’s mouth. A warm, salty mess spurted into his mouth. Eren’s eyes widened in surprise. Levi’s surprise mirrored Eren’s own and he pulled back pushing Eren away gently. The movement caused some of the cum to dribble out the side of his mouth. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Levi grabbed at an empty cup on his table and thrust it at Eren. Eren had half swallowed already but gratefully accepted the cup in front of him and spat the rest of it out. Strings of cum clung to the inside of his mouth. Eren choked a little.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t going to cum in your mouth. I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?” Levi furrowed his brow and reached out an outstretched finger running it over the corner Eren’s mouth to catch what had dribbled out of his mouth.  
“I’m okay,” Eren grimaced. The taste wasn’t so bad but the texture had him wanting to gag again.

Levi pulled Eren up into his lap and kissed him on the lips. “You did so well.” 

Levi poured some tea for Eren in a clean cup and… wait a moment.  
There hadn’t been tea on the desk before. He had come here to deliver tea after all? What…?

“What’s the matter Eren?” 

The reality of the situation hit him.

“Wake up brat”. A different voice pierced his reality. Auruo gawked in on him from behind the bars startling him. He didn't think he'd ever get used to being leered at so early in the morning. The recruit barracks had offered little privacy but then again he had just been another nameless face amongst other Titan bait. Here he was given far too much attention. Auruo’s fucking Levi impression was poor and try-hard but in his just awoken state it was enough to have goosebumps forming on his skin. He had overheard Levi using 'brat' just once and promptly adopted it as his own nickname for Eren. He had the decency to look embarrassed as he tried to bury further into the covers and possibly into a grave. It wasn’t possible that Auruo would be able to figure out the reason he was curling into his bed sheets right? He was thankful of the multiple blankets he had been given to brace himself against the cold of the basement 

“Tch. Where’s your big talk about defeating the Titans today huh? No slacking! Get up.”

Eren rolled over to his other side and groaned, half-heartedly wishing that humanity could wait another day, a day where he didn’t have a hard-on and… and the distinct taste of dream spunk at the back of his throat. Auruo left him but he knew that he would be back in ten minutes. Eren considered rubbing one out in those ten minutes but thought better of it. It would be ten times worse if he couldn’t bring himself to finish and honestly seeing Auruo was off-putting enough. He got up semi-reluctantly and shuffled his way to the washrooms in the basement. They trusted him enough now at least not to follow him to the bathroom in the morning. 

He brushed his teeth twice scrubbing furiously at his tongue and spat the water out more violently than needed. What the fuck!? Was it even possible to taste in a dream?

Fucking gross. He had never had a dream quite like that. It had felt so real and he swore he could still taste something murky on his tongue. 

Eren did not have the luxury of pondering any other emotions as he rushed to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this was my dream/embarrassed and its been in the back of my mind since forever. Would not have chosen to write smut for my first fic but what the hey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren: I'm awake so I'm in control of my thoughts.  
> Eren's subconscious: Bitch you thought *Rihanna gif*  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect it to be like this. The tone came out far more humorous than I intended. Oh well, the SNK fandom needs this because god knows canon is just a sea of tears.

Levi walked into the room just as they were finishing breakfast. Eren had been surprised that there was no need to stand and salute as they had done during recruit days. When Shadis walked into a room, you stood as if you’d had a hot poker to the ass unless you wanted to run 10 circuits of the grounds. Even Sasha was not that stupid after the second time. There was no need for anything so showy, Levi’s presence was felt as soon as he stepped through the door.

“We clean the west wing walls today. Petra and Auruo will work on the South facing side and Gunther and Eld will work on the North facing.”

Eren’s name had not been mentioned but his ears were busy turning a distinct shade of red at the very sight of Levi. He avoided meeting Levi’s eyes only to have his gaze drift downwards. The space between his legs was oh so nicely framed by the tight straps of the 3DMG. He had been there. In between his Captain’s legs, his thighs on either side of his face whilst he had…

“Eren”, Levi’s eyes locked on his own. “Are you daydreaming?”

If it was anything it was a nightmare. Eren hoped no one had noticed where he had been staring. It was not that he wanted his Captain in that way now that he was conscious. He was just curious as to how close to reality his imagination had been. Just a simple case of comparison he reasoned.

“You and I will be redoing parts of the East wing. They were not cleaned to my satisfaction.”

“Y-es sir,” he paused, “Uh, Commander Hange has no experiments for me today?”

“I think we’ve had enough excitement,” he said decidedly. “Hange doesn’t… but there are reports to write up. There’s always a shit ton of paperwork when anything happens and given recent events, paperwork has doubled.”

Eren shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He had quickly learnt that Levi hated paperwork as much as he liked cleaning. For once he was somewhat glad to be spending an uneventful morning within the headquarter grounds. It had been almost a month since he had arrived at the Special Operations Squad. They had cleaned the headquarters from the inside out, literally – this was the reason the rest of the squad were to be clearing the vines that had overgrown parts of the building. He could not help feeling a little frustrated by the lack of progress in terms of anything other than cleaning.

He looked around at Erd and Auruo bickering about something or other as they cleared their plates. Petra carefully wiped up the table behind them. Gunther following up quietly behind them as he adjusted the 3DMG on to his belt.

Each day came and went with nothing much to do, no news of their next move - no goals in sight. Everyone else always seemed so preoccupied, cleaning, fixing their 3DMG, tending to their horses or filling out paperwork. Meanwhile, Eren wandered uselessly, going through the motions of cleaning.

* * *

 

He leaned down slowly to grab a bucket for mopping the floors, his arms already full of cleaning supplies. Except today, Levi stood closer than usual and Eren tensed as he realised just where his face was.

Damn. The Captain’s ass.

He had never paid it any attention before - as things should be. It had not even played a part in his rebellious dreaming. His internal monologue could not help musing it was surprisingly full for someone of his stature. He was dead. Dead if Levi knew what he was thinking.

There was no denying that despite his height, Levi was well proportioned. He wanted to divert his eyes to elsewhere but those tight white pants weakened his resolve considerably. Had anyone else considered how erotic their uniforms were? Sure their pants had to be tight to prevent anything being caught up in the gears or ziplines but right now death in the maw of a Titan seemed like a better way to die. “Humanity's Hope – Died after leering at his superior" or simple "Died of Embarrassment” was how his current gravestone was looking. Eren wanted to bury his head in his hand at his frustration. The only thing preventing him from doing so being the considerable number of cleaning implements cradled in his arms.

A duster popped out of his arms and the rest of the precariously balanced towels, brushes and a spray bottle followed. He scrambled to pick them up.

Levi looked over his shoulder, looming at this angle.

“What is with you today?”

He followed closely behind Levi as they walked from the cleaning closet to the East Wing eyes trailing on the ground. He expressly avoided looking at his Captain at all.

“Could you stop that?”

“Stop what?”

“Trailing behind me like a lost puppy," there was no real venom in his voice but it was obvious that his words were tinged with an edge of concern and 

“Sorry Captain. I…”

They had reached the room that Levi had deemed “dissatisfactory” and Eren took it as a cue to fall silent. It was a small dimly lit room that looked like it had been used for the storage of what limited resources they had. The Scouting Legion had never been well funded. There was a lot of dust. Whoever had cleaned it had not done a very good job at all. Eren suspected it was Auruo who had a tendency to spread the dust about or sweep it into a corner when he thought no one was looking. Eren didn't blame him though.

“Let’s get started,” Levi stepped into the room tying a white kerchief around his mouth and promptly got down to business.

It dawned on Eren how small the room was especially as boxes were manoeuvred in order to allow easier access to some corners of the room, it was fast becoming cramped. The room was stuffy too with a lack of free flowing air and Eren pulled at his collar. He allowed himself a side-glance at Levi to see how he was faring with his side of the room. He made a conscious effort to ensure his eyes would not stray below his Captain’s belt. He felt guilty enough having dreamt about his Captain in such a compromising position.

Levi’s sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and the veins in his arms danced visibly under his muscles as he dusted, moving with purpose. His skin was resolutely pale for all the time they spent in the sun. They looked smooth and strong especially under his translucent white shirt; he had long since removed the Scouting Legion jacket. For fucks sake. Arms… now it was arms. His own hands slowed as he watched his Captain strain to reach the cobwebs in the upper reaches of the room.

Levi glanced down as he sensed Eren’s intense gaze on him.

“What is it Eren?” he asked as he stepped down from the boxes.

“Uh…” he wracked his brain. “mnntg er I…”

His kerchief muffled his speech in any case. Now on the ground, the Captain’s hand drew close to his face slowly. Eren flinched slightly. This hand that had graced his jawline the night before, that had pulled at his hair... Levi drew his hand back as he saw his subordinate tense and Eren quickly regained his composure pulling his own kerchief down quickly.

“Uh… would it be ok if I worked on a different room, while you finish off here. I feel so hot.”

It was not a complete lie. He had been known to feel abnormally hot since he had begun transforming into a Titan, it was suffocating in this small box room and the midday sun was working its way into the room. It was just that the heat currently rising through his body had nothing to do with any of those factors.

“Eren…”

Eren grimaced hoping he would not question any further. He wondered if his discomfort was obvious. His emotions had always been read like an open book by his friends - he just couldn’t control his face. He’d be damned before he told his Captain exactly why he wanted to be dismissed. He would be disgusted. Thinking about it he couldn’t even meet Levi’s eyes. He felt no better than one of those rich sleazy bastards he had seen sat in bars undressing women with their eyes.

Levi waved toward the door, duster in hand, “… all the rooms on the left side of the corridor need cleaning”.

Eren let out a breath in relief, but he would be lying if there was not a sharp pang of disappointment at working alone elsewhere.

* * *

 

He retired to his room late that night slipping between the sheets of his bed bonelessly. He had pushed himself hard to clean to Levi’s standards. He refused to be of any further disappointment

Laying there, his ears focused on the dripping water in the damp basement. He missed the hubbub of the trainee barracks. He missed Armin and Mikasa. Heck he even missed horsefaced Jean. It may have gotten rowdy at times but here, it was too quiet to sleep. Below ground, it got frighteningly cold in the darkest hours of the night and that woke him even with his multiple blankets. It was in those hours of restless sleep he seemed to have the most vivid life-like dreams. Auruo soon arrived outside his chamber settling down for the night.

“Good job brat. The Captain seemed pleased with your cleaning today.”

“He did?”

Auruo grunted in affirmation, “don’t let it get to your head kid.”

Eren scoffed, Auruo had the biggest ego of them all, big enough for both of them.

“Did he say anything else?”

“Yeah, he said get the fuck to sleep. Hange is back and there may well be no sleep for any of us depending on how catastrophic the experiments will be. Maria bless us all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kids, I was moving apartments and I adopted a cat(!) and school started. #classicwriterexcuses lol. Nvm, here's a chapter.

“So you’re back,” he said as he drifted into his office carrying a fresh cup of tea without giving so much as a glance in their direction. Hange was leant against a wall next to the door from which he had just entered.

“Yes! And I just have to borrow Eren tomorrow, I have so many ideas I would like to try.” Levi could almost see the gears turning in Hange’s mind.

“That’s fine,” he said, setting down his tea and shuffling the papers on his desk, making sure things were neatly aligned before slipping into his seat

“Ehh. What’s this? No questions? No protests? No cleaning duty for Eren?” Hange peered at him.

“It’s fine.”

“Now I definitely know something is up. What happened while I was gone?”

Levi furrowed his brow deeper for a moment, this was not lost on Hange and he knew he had lost. Hange would not force him to answer but through some kind of reverse psychology bullshit he would find himself answering in any case.

“I think he’s scared of me,” he said pointedly. Hands stopping in their motion.

A smile hovered around Hange’s lips.

“This isn’t funny shitty four-eyes. He’s hope to humanity and I think I messed up… I’m no good with people. He won’t even work in the same room as me _cleaning_. How do you think we’ll fare on the outside?!”

“Mhmm. Yes, it’s a delicate situation. I just… I’m not sure that it’s…”

“What?”

“Are you sure it’s fear?”

“He fucking flinched when I tried to help him.”

“Cute,” Hange mumbled inaudible to the other.

“This isn’t helping him,” he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. “I’ve been thinking about delegating him to you.”

A pause hung in the air as Hange considered him.

“Don’t be ridiculous Levi. There’s no way he or I would accept that and don’t even think about talking Erwin on to your side. We are answering to those in a higher position of authority right now, with the Military Police looking at our every move.”

“Ok. Fine. Do what you want,” Levi waved his hand and sipped from his cup. Hange was not to be underestimated in an argument. At the end of the day they acted as each other’s voice of reason. Hange began to back out of the room.

"Just don’t… don’t wake him up at this hour shitty four eyes, I know you,” his eyes narrowed. “I just dismissed him.”

 

* * *

 

Levi carefully inspected the edges of the door frame of the room Eren had just cleaned. Eren was sure that it would reach his expectations but that did not stop him from hovering around as he waited for a sign, any sign of approval. He wondered whether he had remembered to clean below the door handle. That, according to Levi, was one of the worst places for harbouring germs and was often neglected by people when cleaning.

“Hmm, good,” he said running a finger along the spotless wood. Eren was glad he had the presence of mind to clean the door frame. “Now, come over here.”

Had he missed a spot somewhere else?

His train of thought was interrupted as Levi raised his right arm languidly to the side of Eren’s face. His gaze was drawn instantly towards it. He had his sleeves rolled up again. Levi’s fingers moved close to Eren’s face before he brushed some of the straggling strands of hair.

He moved forward, even closer, causing Eren to press back into the doorframe behind him and draw a short intake of breath. A wave of heat went through his body.

“Let me reward you Eren,” he whispered lowly into his ear and sending heat straight to his crotch.

Levi tilted his face upwards and to the side licking his way along Eren’s bottom lip before biting lightly.

Fuck. This time Eren knew it was a dream and he happily relented. He deserved a reward didn’t he? Questions of morality, dreaming about his Captain in such a compromising manner, flew straight out of the window as he kissed back and Levi’s right hand ran through his hair close to the nape of his neck. Eren groaned into his mouth. He could feel Levi deepening the kiss and his hands moving to pull him down by the collar of his shirt.

Eren didn’t know what to do with his own hands but he needed something to take the edge off his rising erection.

“No”, Levi grunted in annoyance as he felt Eren’s hands move between them and batted them away with his own. “I said I’d reward you didn’t I?”

He rubbed his own crotch against him and Eren was pleasantly surprised at the hardness there. He moaned into Levi’s shoulder biting at his own lip as Levi’s hand replaced his own and teased him through his pants. He felt like he was already about to cum even though he hadn’t even been touched properly yet. Levi softened, kissing him in an unhurried manner. Eren blushed as he opened his eyes and saw that Levi had his eyes closed too before they fluttered open as they both drew away to breathe. He felt selfish but he needed it.

“Please… Captain.”

“Drop the formalities Eren, I have my hand down your pants” and there it was. Levi’s hand felt like heaven on him and he finally, _finally_ had it where he needed him. Levi’s hand delicately pulled him out before giving him a firm squeeze that had his legs buckling and his breath hitching. Eren looked down at  his pulsing member, already hard as steel, in his Captain's hand and Levi smiled. This image would be seared into his mind forever. He tried not to think about the next time he would be facing Levi in reality.

“Mhmm, so hard for me already?”

His hand started moving up and down slowly but determinedly and Eren instinctively threw his head backwards as he felt those fingers brush over the weeping head of his member and squeezing slightly. Using the precum as lube, his strokes got harder and faster, twisting in a rapid motion as he jerked him off.

Levi loved the sounds Eren was making and craned upwards to gently suck a hickey on to his neck. Eren felt a hint of teeth at and was pushed into a feeling of ecstasy at the delicious sensation of both Levi’s hand and mouth on him even as his hand slowed down. He loved the way his hair brushed by his jawline. Levi licked at the purple bruise he left on his neck before retreating to gaze at the hot panting mess practically sliding down the door frame.

“Please Levi,” he said it tentatively, trying his name out on his tongue with his eyes shut tightly.

He took pity on him and sped up his hand. With one final flick Eren released into Levi’s hand. Eren watched with morbid fascination as his cum shot over Levi's hand and still he came in multiple waves. Eren's cum trickled over his fingers and fell to the floor. He didn’t think he had cum this much in his life. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered whether Levi was disgusted. As he regained mindfulness of the situation he realised that Levi had not cum yet. He was still hard against him as he leaned into him.

“Please, let me help you,” Eren mumbled. His face was hot and he was sure he could feel his ears burning too.

“Wow, I know you’re eager to help Eren but…”

Wait. This wasn’t Captain. He heard the familiar clank of the door opening.

Oh God. The speed with which Eren was drawn from his half asleep slumber to awake, at the sight of Hange throwing open his door, was almost physically painful.

“Hi Eren,” Hange sing-songed “I’m back, I actually came back last night but I was expressly forbidden from disturbing you.”

Eren shifted uncomfortably. There was a damp patch of wetness in his underwear and he really hoped it wasn’t visible through the sheets. Maybe it wouldn’t be in the dim lighting.

“Where’s Auruo?” he choked out, trying to keep his voice even.

“You’d really be more glad to see him in the morning than me? I’m offended,” Hange laughed good naturedly, “but to answer your question I took over. I thought it would be good to observe you while you sleep.”

Eren registered the words slowly and froze.

“You were observing me… while I slept?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would mind. It’s all confidential mind you. Don’t worry about it.”

“What... uh… what did you,” he gulped, “…”

“Shitty fucking four eyes, down here at the ass crack of dawn. I told you not to disturb him.”

A familiar figure swept into view and Eren really hoped he couldn’t see him. He tried his best to shift one leg over the other and fold the covers.

“I didn’t disturb him. I was down here watching him sleep and taking notes,” she protested brandishing a notebook, “and he said he wanted to help so I leapt to it.”

“Wait… you were watching him sleep?” Levi wrinkled his nose.

“I needed to make observations. I was wondering how titan-shifters may be affected by the lack of sunlight,” Hange reasoned.

“I wonder how you may be affected by the lack of common-sense." Levi rolled his eyes. "We will meet in the breakfast room in half an hour," he said to Eren. "Hange, come with me."


End file.
